This invention relates to a method of controlling/regulating the injection stroke and compression stroke for the injection process in the cavities of injection molds, in particular for injection of thin-walled injection molded articles using an electrically or hydraulically driven injection screw; this invention also relates to an injection unit, in particular for producing thin-walled injection molded articles in injection molds, with a controllable active closure for the nozzle opening and an electrically or hydraulically driven injection screw.